Neko
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: ¿Sakamoto mas orejas de gato es igual a Mutsu enfadada? ¿Como acabara la ecuación? Fanfic Sakamoto x Mutsu


Gintama no me pertenece y la idea de esto la saque de un doujinshi (si, otra vez) xD

Esto no es el fanfic que prometí para el 14 de febrero, ese fanfic ya esta escrito y esperando ser publicado pero como soy tan mala no lo subo todavía xD

Bueno os dejo leer.

 **Neko**

Habían hecho un negocio con unos amantos y tenían pensado empezar a comercializar con unas orejas de gato que llevaban un parasito alienígena integradas en ellas e imposibilitaban el quitartelas una vez puestas hasta pasadas 24 horas, la verdad es que era algo estúpido pero teniendo en cuenta los fetiches que tenían los otakus seria algo que se venderían bien, así que Sakamoto pidió un lote para intentar venderlo. El día que llegaron las cajas el mismo se encargo de inspeccionarlas mas Sakamoto tuvo una idea igual de estúpida que sus otras ideas, pero eso era normal en el así que agarro unas orejas de gato y fue corriendo en busca de Mutsu con toda la intención de ponerselas. Al doblar en una esquina pudo ver como Mutsu estaba hablando con alguien de la tripulación y acelero el paso, pero con su mala suerte acabo tropezando con un cable que se hallaba en el suelo y cayo en plancha, eso no hubiera sido nada malo si no hubiera escuchado un "click" proveniente de su cabeza.

\- ¿Sakamoto? ¿Se puede saber que haces? tu no sueles ser tan despistado y ... - Mutsu se acerco a el y se quedo en silencio de golpe

El chico que estaba hablando con la morena se llevo una mano a la boca intentando aguantar una carcajada sin éxito.

\- ¿Idiota se puede saber porque llevas puestas unas orejas de gato? - pregunto la chica entre risas

Así que eso era el click que escucho antes y por eso ambos se reían, ahora ya se podía quedar tranquilo... y una mierda! ¿Como es que había acabado asi? ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que las orejas cayeran en su cabeza? ¿Una entre un millón? maldita fuera su suerte y lo peor es que tendría que llevarlas durante 24 horas. El no lo planeo así, se suponía que debería ser Mutsu quien las llevara y ser una sexy gatita diciendo Nya~ y cosas por el estilo, no tenia sentido si era el quien las llevara, puesto que seria ridículo y... eso no podía estar pasando, era practicamente imposible que eso estuviera pasando, Mutsu le estaba acariciando la cabeza.

\- Yo... lo siento - dijo Mutsu retirando su mano al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

\- ¿Mutsu puede ser que te gusten los gatos? - pregunto el moreno

\- ¿Eh? yo... la verdad es que si - admitió sonrojada la chica

Sakamoto pensó que podría sacarle provecho a la situación y decidió poner la mano de la chica en su cabeza otra vez, ella pareció entender el gesto y en lugar de quejarse empezó a acariciarlo, ambos estaban tan tranquilos hasta que un ruido les llamo la atención.

\- PRRR - se oyó viniendo de la garganta del chico

\- ¿Estas ronroneando? - pregunto la chica sorprendida

¿Pero que narices? ¿Acaso con esas orejas también ronroneabas? en cuanto se las quitara las prendería fuego.

\- K-kawaii - dijo la chica abrazando a Sakamoto inconscientemente

Benditas orejas, las pondría en un pedestal y les rezaría cada día.

\- Lo siento - lo soltó Mutsu de repente muy avergonzada - de verdad yo normalmente no haría algo así -

\- No pasa nada, yo tampoco suelo ronronear tan normalmente, primero suelo pedir una lata de atún o algo así - dijo el moreno riendo

El comentario hizo reír a la chica también y ella le tendio una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Bueno entonces- empezó a decir la chica girándose hacia el miembro de la tripulación con el que antes estaba hablando pero este había desaparecido sin decir nada

\- Se fue en cuanto empezó a reírse, creo que tenia miedo de que lo tirara por la borda - dijo el moreno

\- Si ese fuera el caso podría distraerte con un puntero láser - respondió la chica divertida

\- jaja muy graciosa - añadió el sarcásticamente

\- No te lo tomes a mal tonto que hoy estas de un humor de perros - dijo Mutsu riendo otra vez

\- Para ya! - gruño enfadado el chico

\- Esta bien perdona, ¿Por que no te pones un sombrero para taparte las orejas? así nadie se reiría de ti - aporto la idea Mutsu

\- Es una buena idea - dijo el chico girándose y empezando a caminar

\- Sakamoto - llamo la chica

\- ¿Si? - dijo el girándose curioso

\- Olvídalo creo que no podremos ocultar eso también - dijo ella señalando la cola que Sakamoto tenia tras de si

\- ¿Pero que? ¿Esto también? malditos amantos - empezó a maldecir el moreno

\- Tomate el día libre y yo me ocupare del resto - dijo ella

\- Pero eso- se quejo Sakamoto

\- Haz lo que haces siempre, ve a tomar una siesta en algún lugar remoto - comento Mutsu

\- Lo haces sonar como si fuera un vago - se quejo Sakamoto

Mutsu lo miro y no dijo nada cosa que hizo entender que eso era precisamente lo que pensaba.

\- Mutsu - se quejo el chico

\- ¿Y se puede saber que hacías corriendo con las orejas en la mano? - pregunto ella curiosa

Sakamoto guardo silencio mientras intentaba buscar una escusa y puesto que no se le ocurrió nada decidió huir.

\- Creo que me están llamando así que lo mejor sera que vaya - dijo el chico echando a correr Mutsu fue mas rápida y lo agarro de su cola antes de que pudiera huir - Nya~ - se quejo el chico al hacerse daño al tirar de su cola

Mutsu volvió a abrazarlo inconscientemente, ¿Pero quien no lo haría en su lugar? se veía tan sexy con esas orejitas y si encima empezaba a maullar como gato la chica no podría garantizar su seguridad, una cosa era aguantarse con el Sakamoto normal y otra era con el neko Sakamoto.

\- ¿M-Mutsu? - pregunto el chico

\- Lo siento esta vez no volverá a pasar otra vez - dijo la chica separándose del chico completamente avergonzada y sonrojada

\- Mutsu si tanto te gustan los gatos ¿Porque no consigues uno? - pregunto el moreno

\- No son los gatos si no tu idiota - pensó la chica y se apresuro a decir en voz alta - una nave no es un sitio para mascotas y menos para un gato además de que no soy muy buena cuidando animales tarde o temprano me abandonan -

\- ¿Y si yo te ayudo a cuidarlo? - pregunto el chico

\- Para ya, no pienso adoptar ningún animal - aseguro la chica - Y todavía no me dijiste porque estabas corriendo con las orejas -

\- AHAHAHA - rió Sakamoto mientras empezaba a sudar por los nervios

\- Sakamoto - dijo ella amenazante

\- Yo... esto... pues... te vas a enfadar si te lo digo - se quejo el chico

\- Me enfadare aun mas si no lo dices - dijo ella amenazante

\- Yo pensé que te verías aun mas genial con orejas de gato - dijo el chico bajando cada vez mas su tono de voz

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir? - pregunto la chica

\- Dijiste que no te enfadarías - se quejo el

\- Nunca dije semejante cosa - contesto ella

\- Tu no puedes enfadarte conmigo porque me quieres - probo suerte el chico al mismo tiempo que ponía cara de gatito abandonado

Cosa que surgió efecto puesto que era adorable a los ojos de Mutsu.

\- Si prometes no volverlo a intentar te perdono - dijo ella evitando mirarlo para no abalanzarse sobre el

\- Si, eres genial Mucchi - dijo el con voz melosa mientras la abrazaba

Y la poca cordura que le quedaba a Mutsu salio volando así que agarro a Sakamoto de la chaqueta y lo llevo a rastras a la primera habitación vacía que encontró, cabe decir que no salieron de allí hasta que las orejas de el cayeron. Despues de eso Sakamoto empezó a pensar que la Mutsu que tenia fetiche por las orejas de gato daba un poco de miedo y Mutsu empezó a pensar que las orejas de gato eran una maravillosa idea siempre y cuando Sakamoto las llevara puestas.

 **FIN**

¿Que narices es lo que escribí? Solo se que leí un doujinshi yaoi donde Gintoki llevaba orejas de gato y esto apareció en mi cabeza pero no estoy del segura de que me guste como quedo, esta vez intente que fuera Mutsu la que acosara a Sakamoto. Bueno os dejo decidir si os gusto o no. Bye~


End file.
